A trip to the Bermuda triangle
by DeabraHart
Summary: Major Fluff piece, oneshot. Set after Madam Ex ep.1 season2. Lois take a trip to the Bermuda triangle to throw the kryptonite bullet in the deep ocean...


She should have done that before, going on a cruise in the Bermuda triangle. She hasn't taken a day off since she doesn't know when, and her last week off was before she start for the Daily Planet. She got onboard on this cruise to put away the bullet of Kryptonite that almost killed Superman. She doesn't regret it, she even like it. Take it slow, relax… Wow Lois lane, mad dog Lane, feeling relax for the first time in more than 4 years.

She is on the top floor of the big ship. She is looking at the starry sky above that begin to fade out as the sun begin to set for a new day. She has thrown the bullet in the ocean yesterday before going to sleep. And now, she knows that it cannot be found and used to try to kill the man she loved… again. She wears a short white summer dress and still feels the heat of the Bermuda. At the moment, and like almost all the trip, she thinks about Superman. Wondering if he's ok, what he is doing and how to thanks him for the suggestion of this trip. What she doesn't know, it's that in this very moment she been watched.

In the clear sky from up above, Superman can't take his eyes off Lois. Her white dress shines in his eyes like a star fallen on earth. Even from there, he can see her soft smile, her bright eyes and even smell her perfume. It's been more than 30 minutes since he first saw her, standing there, and he cannot go away and he wondering if he should go to her. He would love to be by her side. For once in his life he would love to just be with her. Even if he wants Lois to love the both side of him, for once he would like to tastes the passion that boil in Lois. If only… Then why not? He will, may be, regret it but for once he wants passion and love. He's may be the man of steel but his heart isn't.

With a smile he begins to go down. He stays a little away so she doesn't see him. He land near and behind her. He can see her white soft skin shiver from the wind of his landing. She turn around, startle. Her eyes grow in surprise to find him there. She put a hand on her hair trying to get them down form the little breeze of the ocean.

'Oh Superman… What are you doing here?' she asks surprised.

'I'm here first to thanks you, for the bullet…' he said looking right in her eyes.

'It's nothing… Really. I kind of need vacation anyway. And what's the other reason?'

'I was wondering if you want company?' he takes two step and meet Lois on the edge of the floor.

'If the world doesn't need you, I would appreciate that very much.' She said smiling.

'He can spin without me a couple of hours…' He smiles back at her.

'Are you planning on staying with me a 'couple' of hours?' she asks wishing that he would stay many hours with her.

'In fact… If you don't mind I would love to stay with you as long as possible…'

Lois blush thinking at all the time she could spend with him. And then she wonders how the rest of the passenger would react to see Superman take Sangria with her.

'Don't you think the rest of the passenger will wonder what you do on this cruise?'

'Come…' He opens his arm.

Without a hesitation, she throws herself against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body through her dress. She let out a sigh when his arm pulls her closer to him. She closes her eyes, feeling so well. He took off. She could feel the breeze on her neck. Somehow she doesn't feel the cold of the air. After a moment she feels her foot landing on a not so hard floor. When she opens her eyes she saw a nice white sand beach in front of her and many plam trees behind him. She smile and looks at him right in the eyes…

'Nice choice… I guess it's a deserted island?'

' Not completely there's an hotel on the other side on the island, but it's more than 4 days in a car, and nobody come here… I can get you back on the ship if you want.' He starts to wonder if Lois loves his initiative. She looks worried.

'Oh no…not now. I was just thinking I don't have any cloth except this dress.'

'If you need anything I'll go pick it up for you, but you look perfect like that.'

She blushed. He takes her chin in one hand and raises her head so her eyes meet his.

'I can give you only a few hours but…'

She put a finger on his lips.

'I understand that you cannot give me more than theses hours, I intend on not wasting any seconds.' She smiles at him.

'So what do you want to do… We can visit the island, swim or just relax on the beach.'

For once, she was happy he doesn't read mind, because all she could think of was him no suit in the ocean with her.

'Why not … why not take a walk around.' She said blushing.

'Good idea.' He took her by the elbow and slowly walks toward the palm trees and the forest behind.

As the hours pass, the sun begins to go down in the sky. They finally come out of the forest, back to the beach as the sun begin to disappear into the deep blue ocean, covering the sky in multiple shade of pink and orange. It has been the most beautiful hour of Lois life. And the genuine smile on Superman let her hope that it was the same for him. She has discovered a new side of his Superman persona. A side more gentle, less cold as his usual way when there are other people near by. As they reach the beach she only wants one thing. Not going back on the ship alone.

'Why don't we do a fire on the beach, eat and relax?' she ask hoping he won't tell her that it's time to go back.

He looks at her a moment seriously, then with a smile answer:

'I'll go search for some wood. What do you want to eat?'

'Anything.'

'Ok, I come back in a jiff. Don't go far.' He said before living in a sonic boom.

Lois begins sit down on white hot sand. Then in front of her a bunch of wood appears, with hi laser vision he start a small fire, before leaving again. When he came back Lois has took off her shoes and was walking in the ocean. He put down the lunch and in a spin changes his suit for a long short. He rushes toward the ocean, in the way he took Lois by surprise by taking her by the hips and going deeper in the water. Next thing she knew she was all wet in the ocean. Her foot doesn't even touch the ocean floor and Superman was swimming near by her. She swims a little before going back near him. She goes closer. She shivers when she felt his hand on his hips. She put her arm on his shoulder, letting her float, support by is strength. He pulls her a little more closely. She could almost felt his bear skin against her wet dress. All her body asks for more.

'Do you want to go back to the fire?' he asks in with a deep voice.

'Not now… I want to stay here a little more.'

One of his hand slip to the back of her hips, bringing her against him. His other hand brings her face near his, and he kisses her with all his will. She was in heaven. She could feel all his body against her. She presses herself against him' letting her hands play in the softness of his hair. When he breaks the kiss, she notices that they are back at the fire. The smell of a good dinner near her, make her stomach screams.

'I think I would take a look at this bag there… I'm starving' she said not wanting to break this so nice contact.

He let her go and sat down beside her. She eats while he relaxes near her. When she has finish she throws the bag and the rest of the food in the fire. When she kneels back down she feel his hard torso against her back. She put slowly her head against his shoulder. She can feel his hot breath brush her head. He put his arm around her, felling of happiness going trough him. She turns her head to look in his eyes.

'I know this is where I belong… But I also know that this dream will end soon and you can't promise me anything more than to cherish theses moments.'

She put her hand in the back of his neck.

'I love you, I think you know that… But I feel something strong for someone else. I want to move on from you…'

She lay down, dragging him half over her.

'But I cannot do that without your help.'

She lifts her head and kisses him. She could feel the effect of her kiss on him by the way his muscle hardens under her hand.

'Take a piece of my soul tonight, keep it with you, cherish it… '

She passes one leg over his legs, closing the distance between them.

'So I'll know that whatever happens, our love had once its chance to live, but it was a short life. And then only I could move on.'

He presses his body against hers. With a raucous voice he answers:

'All I want for you it is happiness… Even with someone else. You have my heart me since the first day I saw you… But I can't love you the way a normal guy would, I cannot take the chance that someone learns about us. I'll always be there for you…'

With that his put his hand on her hips moving up slowly, feeling ever inch of her body. It's was a night of pleasure, passion and love. On this island in the middle of nowhere a love like none exist on earth been consumed. Lois would always remember the sensation of his body against her, of his taste but mostly how loving he was.

The sun wakes her up next morning. She took a look around and she that she still was in his arm. He was sleeping a soft smile on his face. She wonders how many nights could he really sleep… Slowly he opens his eyes. With a smile he took her in his arms, and took her into the ocean. With all the force of his love for her, he makes love to her one last time, in the salt water of the ocean.

Back on the ship, she was making her suitcase, thinking of her last 24 hours… Now that she know how much he loved her, she can move on… She can leave her fantasy dream in the Bermuda triangle and go back to the real life and to Clark.


End file.
